


I can feel it coming

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gabriel Knows, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel will protect, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam tries to hide it, Short & Sweet, Sweet, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: I make up a lot of scenes in my head, most of them involving sam and gabe dancing together. Like pro dancing. But here it is BEFORE they got together





	I can feel it coming

Sam didnt even know how long it had been going on. It just....sort of happened, and Sam loved it. Loved the pain building in his muscles as he danced, Gabriel watching him with that smirk that would give Sam a blush he would tell himself was just because of the dancing  
  
And when Gabriel danced? It was like a car had crashed into...well he doesnt know like, a field of flowers or something? He wasnt sure. All he knew was that it was the most well thought steps every time, but it never seemed like he had thought about it for even a second. Like all the moves and the swaying of those oh so beautiful hips was just flowing trough him. No practice, no thought. Just dancing.  
  
The way he melted into the music so good,it melted Sam's heart. He didnt look bothered at all. He looked happy, and it was wonderful  
  
Sam told himself he didnt like Gabriel. That after all the things he had done, some joking around and some winks wasnt going to make him go all high-school-girl with-a-crush-crazy. He swore to himself it was just dancing  
  
But fuck, the glances Gabriel gave him shot him right in the chest. He could feel his breath catch in his throat when he looked over and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. When he was taking a sip of water and Gabe would accidentally touche him. So soft he could barely feel it. But his eyes widened anyway  
  
So yes, he kept telling himself that it was nothing. But that was a bunch of bullshit, and he knew it.  
  
Sam was laying in bed when the thing that would change everything started. Gabriel popped in like he did sometimes, righton the edge of the bed  
  
"Come on Sam-i-am, are you gonna keep your nose in that book or are you gonna get up and dance with me?" He asked and Sam looked up, only to meet the smirk on the archangels lips and look down again  
  
"Ugh b...fine" he groans and puts away the book to go find the cd player and the cd he wanted to play  
  
"No ah ah ah, im choosing the song" Gabriel said, grabbing the cd from his hand  
  
"Aww why do you get to choose?" Sam asked  
  
"Because..im the oldest" he said and grinned, then he snaps his fingers and a song that was unknown by Sam started playing  
  
Or at least thats what he thought  
  
"Gabriel what is t-" he was shut up by an invisible force, keeping him stuck in his place and silent. And when the music started, Sam's eyes widened as Gabriel started lip sinking  
  
Tell me what you really like  
  
Baby I can take my time  
  
We don't ever have to fight  
  
Just take it step-by-step  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
'Cause they never tell me lies  
  
I can feel that body shake  
  
And the heat between your legs  
  
Gabriel started at the hips, dragging his hands slowly up Sam's sides, then he placed a hand directly over his heart  
  
You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me  
  
He had been looking down on the floor, but was now looking straight into Sam's eyes, the sparkle in Gabes eyes was so beautiful. Gabriel cupped Sam's face with his hand, stroking his cheek softly with that look of pure affection on his face  
  
You are not the single type  
  
So baby, this the perfect time  
  
I'm just trying to get you high  
  
And faded off this touch  
  
You don't need a lonely night  
  
So baby, I can make it right  
  
You just got to let me try  
  
To give you what you want  
  
  
He leaned in, and all Sam could think was how fucking close he was. He was close enough so all Sam had do was lean a little bit closer. He wanted to- needed to-   
And with that, Gabriel was gone again. Sam knew he was there, though. Felt that he was standing behind him  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
  
He was now grabbing Sam's hips, hands wandering under his shirt; tracing slowly over his ribs, leaving a tingeling trail all the way up to his torso, and Sam melted into the touch, then the hands were gone again. He was infront of Sam now, grabbing his face softly, forcing Sam's eyes to meet his  
  
You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me  
  
When the music stopped, Gabriel was as close as he was before. So close he just needed to-needed to move  
  
The force holding him back melted away, and Sam grabbed Gabriels head. Finally their lips touched, and Sam could feel the sparks between them. The feeling of pure happiness flowing trough him, into his veins and out to every single part of his body. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hair, as to try to get him even closer. They couldnt get enough, couldnt get close enough  
  
When Sam had to break the kiss to breathe, he hugged Gabriel and held him as close as possible; scared to let go, scared to lose what he just now got, scared to-  
  
"Calm down, im not going anywhere. I promise" he said, holding Sam as tight as his small arms possibly could  
  
"....thank you...' Sam mumbled, and he could just barely feel it, but he knew that his lips had curled up in a smile  
  
And he didnt want to force it away. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there  
> I hope you enjoy it


End file.
